


The mafia is a safe zone

by lucid_reader0304



Series: mafia leaders squad [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_reader0304/pseuds/lucid_reader0304





	1. Chapter 1

*Lilac’s POV*  
“Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Mother and father are coming home today!” I said nearly screaming. “Ugh they won’t be home until dusk Lilac go back to bed” Sakura said while pulling a pillow over her face “But I wanna see them!” I complained. Sakura rolled her eyes “Fine whatever, make breakfast or something...” Sakura growled upset. “Ok!” I said, “Sakura seems sad...maybe a cupcake from last night will make her feel better!” I said happily. I skipped to open the pantry door to grab the magically delicious cupcakes and to my demise... I saw they were gone. “Boo…! hmmm what would Sakura make?” I thought out loud.“Well she’s always serious... so maybe boring cereal.” I said dragging the chair from the table but before I could pour the milk, I heard a knock on the door. Not being too happy to open a door for a guest we were NOT expecting, I shouted to Sakura. “Um Sakura! there’s someone at the door!”. “Just open it!” Sakura barked seeming upset at me. “Ok” I replied back to her. I slowly and surely walked over to the door and opened the big door to see a really tall guy standing there. He had a long trench coat and shifty eyes. His dirty blonde hair seemed to add to his shadiness. “Who are you?” I asked with my fist clenched ready to punch him if needed “Is anyone home? “I thought they came back...sigh...kid your parents aren't coming back.” The big guy said to me, “Why?” I asked scared. “Oh…” He seemed to realize something. “But your parents aren’t coming home.” He said not looking me in my eyes. “Why aren’t they coming home sir?” I said starting to cry. “They died you will know why soon enough pack you things and lets go. Now” the tall guy said to me. “I don’t want to go.” I said crying when I heard the door open from upstairs. “Lilac why are you crying?” Sakura said to me. “Mother and father aren’t coming home.” I said crying and wanted to punch him. “You're lying! Mother and father wouldn’t lie to us. Sakura he’s lying!” I yelled starting to sob even more now while clenching my fist even more. “I am not lying to you Lilac and Sakura. I am sending you somewhere your parents would want you to be in case they died.” The tall guy said. “No how can we trust you?” I heard Sakura say coming down the stairs. “I am an ally of your parents. I worked with them. I was waiting with your father when you two were born.” The tall guy said. “Should we?” I whispered to Sakura. “We trust him and if he does something dad taught us what to do.” Sakura whispered back to me while giving the tall guy the death stare. “Fine but let us get a few things.” I said, I went up to the bedroom crying while Sakura was holding my hand. “Why did they die? They didn’t deserve it.” I said crying into my pillow. “I don’t know… I don’t know,” Sakura said, looking at me while she shed a tear. “I want to get a picture of them from their room, our family beach picture.” I said walking towards the door to go to mom and dad’s room. “Be quick” I heard Sakura say. I walked into mom and dad's room grabbed the things trying not to cry. I was grabbing the picture when I saw these two figures out of the corner of my eye, at mom and dads balcony. “What are you doing here?” I whisper yelled to them. “Come with us, don't trust the guy at the door. He will hurt you. Come with us!” One of the boys said. “Ok let me get my sister.” I said back having no clue what I was getting myself into. My instinct told me to listen to them I told Sakura after telling her the story. “Then let’s go Liliac!” Sakura said putting both of our things in her little backpack.


	2. into the woods

*Sakura’s POV*  
We followed the boys into the woods. They looked around our age maybe even older. Lilac seemed like this felt right so I had to follow her lead on this one. I noticed that one of the boys seemed to have a stealth I thought it was for a knife but I was too afraid to ask so I just kept running. We were running for what seemed like hours but really only ten minutes when the boys stopped and Lilac ran into one of the boys. “I am so sorry” I heard her say to him. “So who are you?” I calmly asked. “That doesn’t matter,” one of the boys said. “Well I can’t just call you boys. We have standards. So what are your names?” I asked a bit more with an attitude. “I am Brandon and the one by your sister is Matthew.” Brandon answered. “Well I am Sakura and my sister is Lilac.” I responded staring at Brandon. “Our dads want to talk to you about something very important so we need you to get changed into something more presentable.” Brandon said while looking back at me. I glanced over his shoulders too see Lilac and Matthew talking and she was laughing. I haven’t seen her laugh in a long time so I was starting to smile until I heard. “Hand over the girls.” the voice said. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t figure out who and then I realized “Sakura it’s the tall guy.” I heard Lilac say and I assumed she rolled her eyes. “Get back behind that tree.” I heard Matthew say worried. I watched in amazement. Matthew was throwing knives at him faster than I have ever seen knives be thrown before. And Brandon was barely missing a shot at the tall guy. After a few minutes of watching this fight happen the man fell to the ground I was barely able to tell it was the same man as earlier. I looked over at Brandon to see him calling someone. I guess Matthew saw me because the next thing out of his mouth was “At least ask your dad for a ride back to the house I'm tired of running” I saw Brandon roll his eyes then put his finger to his mouth before telling the person on the other line “We have the girls but we also have a dead body exactly 3 miles from the house in the west woods. We will be there in 10 minutes and have everything ready for them” he then closed the phone and motioned for us to start walking again. Lilac seemed to connect with Matthew very quickly. They seemed like they had known each other for a while. I wish I could have that with other people. Lilac is very social and I am not as social. But then I noticed we were edging a clearing in the woods when we saw this beautiful house. It was at least four stories and had a beautiful exterior design. I gasped at the sight thinking I must be dreaming. Outside were two ladies I swear I’d seen before in my moms old photo albums. They waved at the boys and then continued gossiping. “Mom can you take care of these lovely ladies while Brandon tells his Father we have guest” Matthew yelled over to them. I turned to ask Brandon something but he had disappeared. “ Well aren’t you ladies lovely, you seem to have gotten your clothes dirty lets change and I’ll make you lunch okay?” one lady said. The other lady just shook her head. “ Hello ladies my name is Mrs. Kim and that lovely blabber mouth is Mrs.Shinu. I have some outfits already made for you some come this way.” Mrs.Kim seemed very nice so we followed. The outfits we were given were very interesting. I was given a black off the shoulders top and a pair of light jean shorts that just covered my thighs, I also had a pair of black knee high socks and blackheels that were exactly 2 inches tall. My sister on the other hand had a pink off the shoulders top with a white skirt and white knee high socks, her shoes were a nudey color and were also 2 inches. I guess this is one way to tell twins apart. Although I hated the twin sterotype that twins should look alike, it was fun. Especially when we would wear somewhat matching hoodies and matching hair in some cases.


	3. the office

*Brandon’s POV*  
I glared at Sakura the entire walk to my father's office. I knocked on the door and my father's voice said “come in” I heard Sakura say under her breath “His voice is so deep”. I guess she was scared of the father. Matthew and I walked in first. “Oh good there safe. Saphrina and Lucas would have killed me if they weren’t” the father said. “How do you know our parents names” Liliac blurted out. Lilac seemed like she was on edge and I noticed her fists were clenched Sakura turned bright red from embarrassment. She seemed angry but I know I don’t interrupt my father. “ My dear girl.. I am a very old friend of your parents and I have been sent to be your guardian till you are old enough to be on your own. My name is Mr. Kim. Now I understand you don't go by Vanessa and Victoria. What do you go as?” Father said nicely more than normal. “My name is Lilac and this is Sakura” I heard Lilac saying. I saw Sakura only nodded when he looked at her. “Brandon, Sakura doesn't look well take her to your room to lie down.” Mr Kim said sternly looking at me. I went to the object until I saw her. I looked worried then turned and motioned for her to follow me. She looked ill. She looked like she hadn't eaten anything and she looked like at any moment she would faint. I closed the door behind me helping Sakura get comfortable and heard father starting to talk to my best friend, Matthew.   
Matthews POV  
“Now Lilac, this is Matthew Kim my son. I want you two to get formally introduced to one another.” Mr. Kim said. “Um… Mr. Kim I am sorry but I have knife practice today. You requested that I work on my accuracy.” I said unsure of his response. “Well I will make reservations for you and Lilac to go somewhere and possibly have Brandon and Sakura depending on how she feels” Mr. Kim replied. I heard Lilac starting to fidget with her bracelet. “Now go along Matthew and Lilac. Your reservations will be at 8:00 pm tonight. Matthew you know how this works. Be a gentleman. Don’t reveal yourself” Mr. Kim had said to me. I nodded and turned around to the door and left his office. Then I chuckled and realized Lilac had no idea where she was going so I decided to give her a tour of the property. As I went to open the door I heard Lilac take a seat in the chair and I started to listen. “I know it isn’t right but if I am helping then train I need to know their strengths and weaknesses” I whispered to myself. I couldn’t really hear much, all I heard was something about cards.  
*Brandon’s POV*  
I walked Sakura to my room because my room was the coldest of the house and also that was closer to my medicine that I have in my room. I walked into my room and put Sakura in my room. As I went to my basket of medicine I heard Lilac and Matthew laughing. It had brought my guard down just a bit because Matthew hasn’t laughed in a long time. It’s hard to think about the fact that we are all the same age. Then again if we are talking about weird things, my mom wasn’t here to formally meet the girls. My mom always wanted girls. I mean she loves me just the way I am she just really wanted girls. Anyway, I shook my head back into focus and grabbed a few types of medicine that hopefully will help Sakura. I grabbed the medicine and I heard the door close and very fast paced footsteps. I quickly went to get my gun under my pillow ready to shoot. “Who’s there?” I asked loudly but also sternly. No one responded and I started getting nervous. So many thoughts ran through my head. I was panicking, I didn’t know where Lilac and Matthew were at all. I can’t protect them. And at that moment I let my guard down. I try to protect everyone but I can’t and I know I can’t. Then I saw a shadow coming from the hallway. I shook my head into focus and then my mom walked into my room. “Darling you look very tense. Did I scare you? I am so sorry dear.” my mother said. “No no it’s ok” I responded to her. “Which girl is this? Are their names Vanessa and Victoria correct? Or do they go by something else?” my mother asked eagerly. “This is Victoria but she goes by Sakura.” I responded while picking up the medicine I dropped. “What’s wrong with her?” my mother asked abruptly. “I am not sure she looked like she hasn’t eaten. She also looked like she was going to faint.” I said worried about her hoping my mom would know what to do. “It might be because she hasn’t eaten and you boys and the girls have been running so she may just lack some energy. When she wakes up, she eats something soft and liquidy. Medicine isn’t going to fix anything” My mother said to me like it was second nature. “Thank you mom. Can you make lunch? Sorry I am hungry right now. I shouldn’t be thinking about food right now. Can you just make us each a PB&j with more jelly than peanut butter and cut them into fingers please?” I asked indecisively. Of course my mother did it and while she was gone I had decided to get on my computer and researched to try and figure out what was wrong with her.


	4. formally sick

*Lilac’s POV*  
Matthew and I were talking while he was showing us around the property. It had interested me so much. This is where I would stay along with my sister. It is weird to think about just a bit ago I found out my parents died. “I will be right back take a seat on the grass ok?” I heard Matthew whisper in my ear. I didn’t think much of it so I just sat down on the grass and waited. The wind blew throughout my long hair and I knew it was probably tangled somewhere throughout my wavy hair. I saw a lake that had the prettiest water anyone could have seen before. I looked up into the purple and pinkish blue sky and I said, “The view is beautiful” I just stared off into the sunset absolutely forgetting the time I thought I had an hour before the formal event with Matthew so I just fell asleep. This was the first time today I felt at rest like nothing would hurt me or scare me. For some reason I dreamt of Matthew. “I couldn’t like him. No I didn't like him.” I kept telling myself. I felt like if I liked him I would lose him. I didn’t want to lose him. About 15 minutes had gone by and I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I instantly woke up to see Matthew. He had given me his hand to help me up. Once I got up I heard the wind blowing. Matthew had gotten a call while he was still holding my hand from helping me up but I didn’t mind it. Once he got off the phone he was smiling. So I assumed he had a girlfriend because once he got off the phone he took his hand out of mine. 

*Matthew’s POV*  
I got a phone call from my father. He told me that since Brandon was helping with Sakura he is going to send Lilac and I on a mission to get some details from someone named Mr. Nyguen. I agreed but he said to blend in, Lilac and I needed to be dating. I hung up in shock and took my hand out of hers and leaned against the opposite side of the tree so she couldn’t see my face. I liked her but we just met I couldn’t date her without knowing her well enough right. I mean father could give me information about her. So just like that I blurted my thoughts out loud “Will you be my girlfriend?” I was starting to blush like crazy. Then by the time I realized I had already said it, she was in front of me and she said yes. And she hugged me. And at that moment I didn’t feel like there was a mission at all. It made me feel like Mr. Kim wanted me to smile more. But I did care about her a lot.

*Sakura’s POV*  
I was sitting on the chair near the window. It seems that Brandon fell asleep on the computer . I was looking out the window when I saw Lilac and Matthew. It looked like they were having fun. I was happy, or at least I was before I saw her hug him. She didn’t hug anyone, not even me. I started to cry, I was jealous. There's no way I was jealous of some boy, he doesn’t know her like I do. Why should I care anyway. I guess my crying woke Brandon up because he rushed over to me. “ Are you okay Sakura, what’s wrong?” he said. I was too upset to respond. I just climbed in his lap and cried even harder. What’s wrong with me? I never cry. My mom and dad always taught me not to show emotions. So why. Why now do I break down in a stranger's arms. I don’t understand what's going on with my emotions . One minute I am just staring off into a window and next I am crying in a stranger's arms. Brandon then whispered in my ear “ It's okay, I'm gonna protect you, I swear”. I was blushing so hard. I finally stopped crying. I felt ok in Brandon’s arms like nothing would hurt me. I felt safe. I finally explained what happened to Brandon. So about ten minutes later were cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. I was dozing off again barely awake when I heard the door opening. “ Hey Brandon please remember to tell your father when she is feeling better this girl said. She looked a lot like Brandon except she was probably 10 years old. Her eyes shot up in surprise and smiled I sat up suddenly. He stood up so quickly. “ OMG Getting nasty with her… she's not even pretty. “Look at her, her hair a mess and she is wearing some ugly outfit not even our maids would wear” he then turned from me and left. I didn't say anything tears forming in my eyes I ran all the way out of the house and just kept running. I ended up near a really pretty lake. I could hear him calling my name trying to apologize but at this point I didn't care. I don't know what was going through my mind but I climbed up the biggest rock that leaned over the lake and just jumped in. As I hit the cool water memories rushed to my head. My mom taught me to ride a bike, my dad taught me to swim, Me and my sister's first day at school, Everything. I just floated to the bottom ready to just leave. I must have finally passed out from lack of oxygen because the next thing I remember was Brandon leaning over me crying. When he noticed I was awake he looked so furious.” ARE YOU CRAZY… you could have died had I not gotten an alert on my phone that someone was in the lake.” he looked so mad which in turn made me start crying. “ you're mad … Do you not recall what you just said about me? God , I'm such a fool. Im telling your father that you may keep my sister and protect her but I'm leaving I can't stay here.`` I then just dropped to the ground finally just feeling numb. I just curled up into a ball and cried. I wanted to be told by someone it was gonna be okay. But I was too mad. I was sitting there when Brandon sat next to me. He pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear ``I'm sorry . please don’t leave me like that, I love you.” he said. 

*Brandon’s POV*  
I finally told her how I felt. She wasn’t moving, she just sat in my lap. Her head fell onto my chest. I started to blush. I looked down at her and saw her green eyes “Hey did you know you have little golden flecks in your eyes?” I told her. She looked at me. And she just looked into my eyes and I wanted to keep looking into hers. I felt comfortable around her. I wasn’t worried about work or some bad guy walking up behind us. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen when we are together. After about 20 or so minutes and Sakura fell asleep on my chest so I covered her up with my jacket so she would be warm. Over the hill, I saw two people. My heart beat started to race and I guess Sakura heard it too because she woke up. “What’s wrong Brandon?” She whispered to me. “Over by the bridge there are two people” I told her concerned. She started to get up and so did I. I had my hand by my gun just in case I needed to pull the trigger. I was getting ready to start aiming when I noticed Sakura’s blonde hair in the distance so I knew it was Matthew and Lilac. I sat back down knowing that everything would be ok. I put back my gun realizing sometimes I need to let my guard down.


	5. training

*Brandon's POV*

I woke up around 6:30 in the morning. It was Lilac’s and Sakura’s first day of training and I was nervous since they seemed like girly girls well atleast Lilac, I wasn’t sure about Sakura though. But anyway I went to the room Lilac and Sakura were in and before I opened the door my father tapped my shoulder. I got very startled and nearly punched my father in the guts. “Now my boy we don’t punch our fathers this early.” my father said very enthusiastically. “Anyway before we start training the girls we need to figure out their weaknesses along with their strengths but their weaknesses are most important.” All I could do was nod my head to my father and proceed to open the door. As I opened the door I saw them both fast asleep. They looked tense. As I walked past them I closed the window and tried to figure out what size workout clothes they needed. So I figured they were both the same size so I only needed to go through one of their bags. I went through what I assumed was Lilac’s bag and the first thing I found were laced bra’ s and silk bras. And out of embarrassment I just decided to close the bag and pretend I didn’t see anything “Now that was not the brightest idea I could have thought of. I could have just asked Serphafina.” I whispered under my breath. I tripped over something and tried to stop my fall but I made a huge thud on the floor and Lilac woke up not much after Sakura. They both looked scared and they went from rosy cheeks to almost more pale. Once Lilac said my name they both went back to having their beautiful rosy cheeks. So once the light turned on, I left the room to see Seraphina walk in with their training clothes and hair product. They both had black leggings, the best training shoes made by a friend of my father and a sports bra. And like normal all I did was walk down the stairs to the corridor. After 10 minutes of waiting, Matthew came in shirtless and wearing joggers so I just assumed he came back from his morning run. After Matthew and I finished talking about the girls training, the girls came down. I could immediately tell them apart. Sakura was wearing her hair in boxer braids and she had black shoes and a blue sports bra while Lilac had boxer braids as well as wearing gray shoes and a purple sports bra. Sakura looked very … wait what am I thinking. Anyway I showed them the training room. They both seemed like they were excited but they looked tired. I gave them the “grand” tour as my father likes to say. They both seemed pretty intrigued by everything. First I made them test out their running abilities so I made them sprint 2 miles. Yeah it was pretty cruel but this would just make them stronger. “Sakura is a bit faster than Lilac is.” I told my father. “Yes son I could tell but I think she will improve quickly.” My father said, I nodded my head to see Sakura finish her 2 miles with Lilac just barely behind her. After that run I gave them I decided to have Matthew help them with accuracy so my father could determine their weapon of choice. When I opened the door for Sakura and Lilac Matthew was throwing daggers into the targets, shirtless like normal. All I did was roll my eyes and just kept walking.  
*Matthew’s POV*  
I noticed that Lilac and Sakura walked in. But I just decided to stay shirtless anyway. I figured that Lilac would enjoy it so I just let it be. And as I thought that she was blushing and when I made eye contact with her she looked down. I was noticing that Sakura was doing really well with the handgun. She wasn’t doing well with the katana so I just let her keep playing with that to see if she would get better. I noticed that Lilac wasn't as good with knives and guns but she was really good at throwing cards. I wanted to show her how to use a katana so I signaled her over. “What’s up Matt?” she asked me quietly. “I want to show you how to use a katana,” I told her. After a few minutes I realized she is better using katana’s better left handed than right but I couldn’t help her learn how to use a katana left handed because I use katana’s right handed. I heard footsteps by the door so the training room so I assumed that it was my father. My father walked in very impressed by what skills they have for just coming here. After looking at their performance of all the weapons that we had he had handed Sakura and Lilac their weapons. Sakura got the handgun while Lilac got throwing cards. They both seemed super excited. I saw Lilac run up to me happy and she jumped into my arms and hugged me. I carried her to the stairs then I noticed that Brandon and Sakura just gave each other a handshake. “Why don’t they just date already?” I said to myself.


	6. the problem with love

*Mattew’s POV*   
It was around 7 o'clock and I decided to get up and start training for the day. I noticed that Lilac fell asleep on my chest, and I couldn’t help but look at her. After about 5 minutes of me stroking her blonde, wavy, long, hair and daydreaming of her, she woke up she saw me, and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn’t help but stare into her blue eyes. Her eyes were so blue I could swim into them. I sat up and she rested her head on my lap. She and I both put on workout clothes and tennis shoes and we went off and jogged into the city. We weren't supposed to leave the mansion but we did it anyway.   
We jogged into our favorite cafe where we could have pastries and cappuccino and frappuccino. We ordered our normals which were peanut butter and chocolate frappuccino and a hazelnut chocolate croissant combo with 8 lavender earl gray macarons for Lilac. And then for me I normally got cookies and cream frappuccino with a cookies and cream filled doughnut combo with 8 cinnamon macarons. And I normally just picked Brandon and Sakura a to go strawberry and banana smoothie with a cream cheese bagel and for Brandon I always got him a bacon egg and cheese bagel.   
After that big order Lilac and I always just sat down and had our breakfast at the cafe so then that would be less to carry. We spent about 20 minutes there and then we took a shortcut back to the house. Once we got back to the house we made it look like we had been making breakfast for them and left it on the table.   
Then normally we go back to my room and change but instead Lilac had brought me to the lake “Come on Matt I have a surprise for you!” she kept saying to me and pulling my arm, and she seemed so excited. After she pulled me to the backyard she just sat there. I was so confused, so I asked her, “Why are we here?” Then she replied in the sweetest voice possible “Figero come here” and she looked at me. So I took a seat next to her and waited. I saw this dog running to her in the distance. The dog ran to me and just sat in my lap and fell asleep. “I found him and I thought you would like him. Do you like him?” she whispered in my ear. All I could do was say yes and I kissed her. Figero was a corgi, and all I could do was love him the way I love Lilac.

*Brandon POV*  
I sat in my room daydreaming about a relationship, and not a friendship type of relationship. It’s hard to date when your father is the head of Japan’s mafia. And I wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about the mafia which I would feel bad about not telling so I couldn’t do that. I could date someone from the Mayalsia mafia but I don’t know. Matthew and Lilac are really happy together and it makes me a bit jealous that they are happily in love with nothing stopping them. I love the way that they look at eachother but I also want that too. And besides with Matthews father, and my father running the mafia across Japan they would want one of us to run the mafia. They would want us to have kids so then they could run the mafia when they are older. It worried me. What if I didn’t find someone? You could say I am a hopeless romantic. I wanted to ask Sakura to go on a date tonight but I was so shy and nervous. And besides I don’t think she could like me. So I just sat up in bed and daydreamed about how I would ask her out and how perfect it would be. I decided that I would call one of my favorite restaurants, Pepper Branch. They are so elegant and their service is outstanding. I wanted to tell her this was for a date but I simply told her it was for a formal meeting. She agreed to come and Lilac slammed the door into my face. She seemed stoked. Did she know this wasn’t really a formal dinner? Or did she figure I wanted it to be a date? I doubt it if Sakura didn’t suspect anything would Lilac? Lilac is smarter than she comes off. 

*Sakura’s POV*  
“Lilac why would you slam the door on Brandon!?!?!” I yelled at Lilac for. “He doesn’t want to talk business. He wants to go on a date to Sakura! Anyone could tell. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you! Like it is so obvious!” Lilac told me while walking to the closet. “No he doesn’t, he said a formal meeting. You are so impossible sometimes Lilac I swear you are just like dad you don’t even listen to the words coming out of people’s mouth. This is why I never liked dad!” I yelled to Lilac. She walked out of the closet and replied to me “Well atleast I can live life and have fun like dad.” She seemed upset and slammed the door. Maybe I was being dramatic but I am so annoyed with her. I have never taken off my twin bracelet until today. I am just so mad at her. I like Brandon, but it isn’t a date, it is a formal meeting. She doesn’t get me or him. We are both too shy to talk to each other about anything other than work. “I swear Lilac should just get out of my life!” I yelled. I heard the door open and after I said that the door closed. And just like that is when I realized I think I hurt Lilac.


	7. Chapter 7

*Lilacs POV*  
I texted Matthew and told him what happened and how I was sitting in my closet crying. Sakura has been at the door apologizing for three minutes. I just ignored her. I could see the shadow on the floor through the crack of the door. I didn't want to face her any more today. I couldn't be disappointed in her anymore. Finally I heard something I'd been waiting to hear. 

*sakura’s POV*  
I felt so bad and I've been apologizing for 5 minutes. Finally i broke my one rule and said “ Lilac , I'm scared, of course i love brandon but … if i love him i'll lose him! Just like momma and papa… I can't go through pain anymore. Your weakness Lilac please don't hate me , don't hide from me … please” i started bawling as i walked over to the window. Lilac slowly exited the closet and headed to sit with me, “ silly Sakura… I know this. I'm just tired of you hiding it. Please just tell him how you feel.” she then slowly got up and smiled “ now let's get you dressed. She finally chose a black sundress that came down to my thighs with a pair of black 4” high heels. Finally she straightened my hair and put some makeup on me . I really never was good at it but she was amazing at it.  
Finally there was a knock at the door and i hurried to answer it . There in my door way was brandon and at 15 he looked amazing his hair was kinda styled messy and he was in a red button up shirt , with blue jeans and a pair of red converses. I hugged him and kissed his cheek making him blush. Lilac winked at us while we walked away. I finally spoke breaking our awkward silence of the car ride by saying “ um … so i like you and i was wondering if this is really just for some formal thing” id never seen brandon tense like this before. He then turned too me and did the unexpected… HE KISSED ME.. this kiss had passion. It had love. I could feel his heart beating and i knew mine was probably faster. When we broke i felt my heart drop . id never felt so safe and sure about anything.then he said something shocking “ my dad found out we liked each other… and he said he’d let us date but we cant tell the others… you will also have to share a conjoined room with me and lilac with matthew.. They cant find out because of a mission we have soon… it would distract them. I will understand if you say no “ he looked me in the eyes and waited for an answer. I then said “ ive never been so sure of something in my life so im gonna have to say , Ill keep this a secret for as long as i must if you promise you wont break my heart.” he smiled and grabbed my hand. Then the limo we had stop at the restraunt


	8. the first mission is a fail

*sakuras pov*  
Id finally moved all my stuff in to Matthews old room that was conjoined with Brandons. It's weird not sharing a room with my sister but I'll get used to it . Lilac went to get groceries an hour ago and hasnt returned . which is odd because she was just getting three things. I am starting to worry so i texted brandon saying “ hey brandon .. have you heard from lilac today im kinda worried” he responded almost instantly “ COME TO MY DADS OFFICE NOW THERE'S AN EMERGENCY “ i ran there as fast as i could. Skipping every few steps and even managing to miss an entire set of stairs I just jumped the entire thing. Ignoring the pain I kept running to the office where I found Matthew on his hands and knees crying. I knew something happened but i asked anyway, “ where's my sister” i said as bravely as i could. Matthew looked up and said “ I'm sorry we jumped and I was hit from the back of the head” he started crying again. That's when reality set in, something happened to my sister. I ran to the training area and grabbed my guns but before I could leave Mr. Kim walked in. “ Victoria I understand your upset but .. let me atleast assess you on the threat before I let you free. Plus brandon will be coming with you” he said . i went to yell at him saying it was all his fault when i realized this was all my fault so i just nodded and followed him back to his office.. Brandon stood there waiting and when he saw my teared face he tensed up and ran up to me. Whispering in my ear he tried calming me down. Then Mr. Kim started talking. “ so the idea of this mission is that i'm going to send you to where we last pinged lilacs phone” i wanted to just run but I need to save her.   
We left the house an hour later , all geared up and ready. Matthew had to stay behind because they already knew him. I was dressed in a very nice knitted purple shirt with my tanktop on underneath to conceal my guns and some short bleached blue jeans and some white nikes i had covered in a painted picture of some roses. While brandon was wearing black joggers, adidas and a red hoodie that said CHAMPION. I knew the place we were going . It was a place my mom used to take us to get toys. The man there always watches us creepily when mom isn't looking at him. Sometimes he’d even give us free stuff with our other purchases. The man's name was Toby. His daughter was named Jay, well that's what we called her. She was our age and we always played dolls when we were younger but then her mom passed and she never came over to play anymore.   
As we approached the place we saw the sign flashing open but there were no cars in the parking lot. Walking into the shop the erie bell went off at the door. Then I heard my toby yell “ Victoria got the girls out and ran. There gonna *bam* “ I then heard someone scream. I pulled out my guns and headed to the back room. On the floor was Toby . He had been shot in the head. I had to hold back the tears. I called for brandon but i didnt get a response. I thought maybe he couldn’t hear me. I heard a thud behind me , as i turned around i saw brandon laying on the floor motionless. J was starting to freak out when i heard someone say. “ ahh Victoria .. its you. Ive been waiting.” i knew who it was the moment i heard him soeak. It was my uncle clark. But he’s suppose too be in jail. I slowly turned around to face his voice and almost yelped. There jay was … hanging life less with a speaker in her chest where her heart had been cut out. The tears streamed down my face as i then saw that my uncle was on the stairs holding lilacs limp body. She looked dead, and i couldnt protect her so i said” please just let her go . you can have me to do with as you want … just leave her here with him” i then motioned at brandon. My uncle smirked and thought it over . he nodded his head in agreement and threw lilac too the ground. I barely caught her before placing her next to brandon. I then stood up and walked up too my uncle to be taken captive by him… yet again.. He grabbed me and smirked then shoved me out the back door aggressively shoving me into his car.


End file.
